god's and devil's among fairy's
by poweredgn
Summary: Days after Lisanna has returned and Fairy Tale is partying three men show up one states he is grays cousin and levy meets someone special. (rated T for violence and profanity enjoy) note:this is not made by me.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

It's been a few days after Fairy Tail has returned from Edolas and everybody was happy for Lisanna to return from the "dead" and Natsu hasn't been as thrilled since I met him. Gajeel and Juvia didn't really care since they never even knew her but Wendy was getting to know her a little was Fairy Tail's third day of partying when the doors opened to show some people who weren't Fairy Tail mages.

"Please take me to the guild's master we have a request for him."The figure shrouded in light and dark blue said with a calm voice.

"Why do you guys want to know?"Gray questioned when the three figures walked through the doors.

"We want to join the guild."The figure in red stated with a voice that had a slight bit of arrogance in the tone.

"Of course but can you three remove your cloaks and hoods."Mira asked in her normal cheerful that the three figure removed their hoods and showed their faces.

The first person had long dusty gray hair but bright blue eyes,he also had a large scar going down his face and it reached his was clad in ash gray clothing with large iron shackles on his wrists.

The next person was the one in red he had hypnotizing white eyes that the light shined off also had light brown hair and a steel headband that held his wild hair back which was very long,he was also wearing a blood red breastplate and a dark red trench coat covering it.

The final person had pale purple eyes and light blue hair that covered the left side of his face,on the right side of his face he had a long blue streak from his eye to bottom of his was wearing a light blue button up shirt ,black dress pants,dark blue dress shoes,a dark blue vest,and a light blue bandanna around his neck.

"My name is Yuri Stephens,also known as the Ice Devil."Yuri said as he walked forward and look around.

"I'm the Fire Devil,Alex Faith."The redhead said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm the Ash and Dust Godslayer,Sede Shinshi."The dusthead said as he smiled at everybody.

"Wait you two are Devilslayers and a Godslayer aren't those lost forms of magic how do you all know those forms of magic?"Erza asked with a surprised look on her face just like everybody else in the Master came out to the front of Fairy Tail.

"Well hello children I was told that you three were wanting to join my guild?"Master Makarov said with a big grin which was a good thing meaning he didn't drink any booze yet.

" Yes of course we want to join the we were kids we would always hear stories about this guild so when we were old enough we decided to come join the guild."Yuri answered for the three of them.

"Well then where would you children want your guild marks?"Master asked as Mira went to fetch the magic that said Alex started to unclip his breastplate and took off his shirt.

"The center of my chest maroon."Alex stated as he walked up to a blushing Mira how quickly stamped his chest.

"Left side of my chest light blue with a white outline."Yuri said as he unbuttoned his he was finished unbuttoning shirt Mira pressed the stamp to his chest.

"Ash black shoulder."Sede said as he rolled up his shirt then stamped his shoulder and then he rolled it back down.

"Hey Fire Devil fight me now!"Natsu shouted out as he jump at Alex with his fist blazing.

Yuri's P.O.V

'That dumbass doesn't know what he is dealing with.'I thought as Alex stood there waiting for the pink haired man to hit him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"The Dragonslayer shouted as he punched Alex in the grinned at that action.

"Fire Devil's Hellfire Claw."Alex said calmly as his claw slashed across his chest burning Natsu.

"OW! How the hell did that burn me!?"The pinkette shouted as he flew back into the wall.

"It's the fire of a devil not even a dragon can handle that flame not even a Godslayer can."Alex stated as he lowered a hand to Natsu to help him up.

"What really that's a lie."Natsu stated as he took his hand and stood up.

"Try to eat my fire because you can't."Alex replied as he snapped his fingers to produce a small flame appeared Natsu tried to eat the flame but started to cough and choke on the flame.

"Natsu you shouldn't try to eat his fire it could kill you."A blue haired girl said as she walked up to me and just stared in wonder.

"Hello what is your name?"I asked as I lowered my hand to shake hers.

"Hello my name is Levy McGarden and I was wondering if you are blind because you have pale eyes?"Levy asked as she shook my hand.

"If I was blind I wouldn't see your lovely eyes."I said as I smiled at I said that I heard a growl coming from the back of the building."Who is growling because I can hear you perfectly fine?"I said as I raised an eye.

"Probably just Gajeel,he's one of my best friends."Levy answered my question as she looked to the back of the room and at Gajeel who was glaring at me.'Well I just made an enemy.'I thought as an iron pillar was sent flying at me.

"Ice Devil Make:Shield."I said as the pillar was about to hit me.

"Not half bad Ice Devil I'm going to have fun fighting you."The man known as Gajeel said as he ran up to me with his arm turning into a chainsaw.

"Takeover:Ice Devil Soul."I said as a bright flash of light enveloped me and when it disappeared I stood there and let everyone take in my appearance My skin changed in to scales,horns grow out from my head,I had a long tail,and finally my large wings opened on my back.

"You're able to use Takeover the hell."Gray stated as he walked up to me and looked at me.

"Yes and you have the spirit to become a Devilslayer Gray."I said as I sent a volley of ice at BlackSteel.

"What are you talking about."Gray questioned with wide eyes.

"The spirit runs in the family my very distant cousin."I replied with a inward grin.

"What he's your cousin Gray!"All the guild members yelled

Author's Note

Now I'm a friend of Poweredgn and asked him to do me a favour and post this story on his is my first Fanfiction so if you find any problems let me 's for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that this man was related to Gray they didn't really look seems strange that Yuri would say he is a cousin of Gray because Gray never mentioned any family aside from his parents.

"How do we know you are telling the truth about Gray-sama you two look nothing alike?"Juvia questioned the blue haired man as she stared at him.

"You don't have to believe me because I can sense the magic of an Ice Devil in him and that magic is only part of one bloodline so it is very likely that he and I are related."Yuri explained as his Takeover began to fade in what looked like snow falling of his body.

"It could be possible that we are related I wouldn't mind knowing that I have some living family out there."Gray said as he looked at Yuri trying to see if they were blood in any way.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely family reunion but have you two forgot we don't have a house or any place to live in."Sede stated as he smiled at everybody in the guild.

"I wouldn't mind sheltering a few people for a while but you have to help clean and not leave a mess."Mira said with a smile as most of the guild fell silent and looked at the white haired barmaid.

"That would be perfect so thank Mirajane."Alex said as he sent the barmaid a smile.

" could you take them to the house for me?"Mira asked as she smiled back at Alex.

"Got it big sis see you when you get home with Lisanna."Elfmen replied as him,Sede,Alex,and Yuri left for his house.

"Hey Levy what did you think of those three?"Lucy asked me after they left.

"Yuri seems like a gentlemen,Alex creeps me out,and Sede seems like he will always smile but other then that they all seem nice."I replied as I opened one of the books I brought to the guild hall to read.

"I don't think Gajeel likes Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake. "Lucy stated as she motioned me to sit at the bar with her.

"Why would Gajeel not like him because he is pretty nice?"I questioned my friend as I sat down at the bar.

"That's why it sounded like he was flirting with you so that could annoy Gajeel because he could think he is making a move on you,thanks Mira."Lucy said as Mira handed her the milkshake.

"No problem Lucy,also Levy I think you might have a chance with just imagine purple eyed babies with dark blue hair or brown eyed babies with light blue hair!"Mira shrieked in excitement.'Oh god where is Mira going with this one.'I thought to myself as I began to blush slightly.

"N-nothing like that will happen Mira."I said as I began to stand up and leave the building hoping not to have this discussion with the women.

"You're not going Cana can you come over here real quick I have a favour to ask you predict Levy's love life."Lucy said as she sat me down and held me there.

"Ya I can Lu."Cana didn't finish the the sentence because she pasted drunk after she drank about 12 barrels of ale.

"Aw she just had to pass out."Lucy and Mira said at the same time as they looked away from me at at the sleeping Cana.I used that moment to escape the love obsessive barmaid and Lucy.

Author's note

Thank you anybody who reads this story I won't update this every week I'll update it every two weeks because I'm with my dad this summer and I'm trying to spend time with him so this will be updated every two weeks like I said but I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future.


End file.
